


Fairy, where are you going?

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Mavis is a student thing, Mild Smut, Zeref is vice principal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mavis Vermilion and the vice principal of Fairy High, Zeref, are in a secret relationship. One day, Zeref decides he doesn't want her to suffer. So he breaks it off with her and 4 years later, he runs into her at a café.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy, where are you going?

"Mavis, please! It just can't go any further than it has now!" Zeref began pleading with his young lover.

"I thought... I thought you were different! You just used me for your uncontrollable fetishes, didn't you?!" Mavis wiped away at a stray tear. 

Mavis Vermilion was a junior at Fairy High. Zeref was the assistant principal of that school. The story is that one day, Mavis was sent to his office for picking a fight with some seniors and the pair immediately clicked. She found herself wanting to see him and him wanting to see her. Recently, Mavis and Zeref had gotten closer than they could imagine. Zeref thought that he had taken something pure and destroyed it with his bare hands, just like he always had.

...

Zeref carefully laid Mavis on the bed. Her flushed cheeks and parted lips had made him realize how glad he was to have her all to himself. His feelings for her had grown  every day.

"Are you sure you want this?" Zeref asked her.

"I do. I want you Zeref." Mavis let out a breathy laugh. Zeref smiled and rested his head in the crook of her neck.

"If you want to stop, just let me know." He whispered. He felt her nod softly before they entered their own world full of bliss and love.

...

"Fuck, it's not like that Mavis!" Zeref reached out to her. His eyes were filled with hurt as she jerked away from his touch. "Look at us! We could get into serious trouble if we're found out!"

"I can't believe this. You're horrible!" Mavis began to leave his apartment when he grabbed her wrist.

"Mavis just stop and listen! This could never work out! You're just a junior! You should be in clubs, hanging out with your friends! I am just destroying you." Zeref said. "One day, you'll look back at this relationship we have and regret it!"

Mavis then turned and struck him with so much force, causing his head to turn. "You... You promised me! You said you wouldn't leave me!" She choked on her words.

"Let go of me! If you want me gone why won't you let me go?" Mavis wrestled her arm out of Zeref's iron grip and ran off, leaving him cold, alone, and heartbroken.

4 years later...

Mavis skipped alongside her friend Laxus, his girlfriend Mirajane, and Laxus' grandfather Macarov. They were currently heading to Lumene Histoire, a café her close friends Juvia Lockser and Gajeel Redfox worked at. Mirajane also owned the place so she could eat for free. 

"Mavis, be sure to not wander off. Without Zeira, you're vulnerable to everyone and everything." Laxus said as he gripped her hand as they crossed the street to enter the café.

"I'll be fine. Just because I am blind now doesn't mean I'm completely helpless." Mavis smiled and shook her head. She heard the familiar ring of the café door opening and immediately skipped in and was greeted by the delicious smell of coffee.

"Mavis! What are you doing here?" Mavis heard Juvia call out to her.

Mavis laughed. "I just wanted to see you and Gajeel working. I wanted to make sure you're qualified for this job because Mira is blind when it comes to these things."

"I am currently rolling my eyes." Mira said as Juvia giggled. Ever since Mavis' accident 4 years ago that had caused her to become blind, she always made blind jokes to make sure everyone didn't pity her or think less of her.

"Come sit Mavis." Mavis felt the familiar grip of Gajeel's hand on her shoulder, leading her to a chair by the counter where Juvia was currently working the register.

"No need to tell me twice, I'm there." Mavis carefully sat in the stool, with help from Gajeel lifting her up. Mavis had never really matured. She was always was a short girl with no feminine and she couldn't be prouder. 

Mavis flicked her wing shaped earings and decided to order her drink. "Okay guuuys, I want a caramel frappé."

"I'm on it." Juvia said as she began to make the drink.

"Don't worry Mavis, it's on the house." Gajeel joked.

"Why, thank-you! You are so very kind." Mavis laughed along with Gajeel.

"Here's your drink!" Juvia said cheerfully as she placed it in front of Mavis.

"Thank you!" Mavis began to drink her frappé. As she began to drink, Juvia began to whisper.

"Mavis! Some guy is totally checking you out!" Juvia whispered.

"Really? Which one?" Mavis turned in her seat.

"The one in black." Juvia said.

Mavis turned back to Juvia." He's cute!"

"He is- wait! Mavis! That's not funny!" Juvia pouted.

Mavis laughed. "It's funny how you guys keep forgetting that I can't see." Mavis waved a hand in front of her eyes for good measure. "Well anyways, describe him."

"Well, I can't really tell but I think he's tall. He is literally wearing black from head to toe. Black hair, black clothes, black shoes. I can't tell but I think he has reddish looking eyes." Juvia whispered.

Mavis felt the blood drain from her face. She quickly fumbled with her drink and took a sip. It can't be him, there are plenty of guys with black clothes, hair, and red eyes.

"Do you know his name? Did you serve him?" Mavis casually asked.

"Ooh interested aren't we? To answer your question, no  I didn't serve him. I think Cana did. Let me go ask her." Juvia bolted from the register to the "employees only" room.

Mavis cursed Juvia for leaving her alone. She took another sip of her drink and patiently waited for Juvia to return. Not one of her friends knew about her previous relationships, especially the one with her vice principal and she hoped to keep it that way. Mavis heard the door swing open and slam against the wall.

"Okay, supposedly his name is Zeref." Juvia whispered. "W-What are you doing?"

Mavis hopped off her chair. "I'm feeling tired. I think I'll go home." Mavis bumped against the counter.

"You can't go home especially when you're so vulnerable to the world! You'll get hit by a car!" Juvia grabbed Mavis' arm.

"Calm down! I know my way back to the apartment complex. If I get lost, I'll hopefully run into that boyfriend of yours. What was his name? Oh yes, Gray." Mavis sighed.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Juvia stammered. "Here comes men in black, and he's nervous! Act natural!"

"What!" Mavis stuttered. She leaned against Juvia in a casual pose. She literally heard Juvia smack herself in the forehead.

"Mavis? Is that you?" Mavis immediately recognized the voice and she hated herself for it.

"Depends on who you are." Mavis replied. She felt Juvia pinch her.

"You don't recognize me?" She could hear the disappointment in his voice. "It's me, Zeref. The vice principal of Fairy High." 

"Oh! I remember you. It's not that I forgot you, I'm blind so I couldn't recognize you." Mavis stuttered. Juvia sighed.

"Y-You're blind?! How?" Zeref asked, worry was laced in his voice.

"I'd rather not speak of it, but I'm better now!" Mavis said in fake cheeriness. "It happened a long time ago so it doesn't faze me one bit."

"I see. You want to sit down with me? We should catch up." Zeref asked.

"I really have to go home. My dog is waiting for me." Mavis lied.

"I'm sure Mavis would love to join you, isn't that right Mavis?" Juvia said with venom in her voice. Mavis immediately recognized that voice as her "Don't piss me off if you know what's  good for you." Voice. She had heard it once when she was being bullied at the apartment complex, where the pair had first met.

"Yea! Let's sit!" Mavis stuttered. She felt the soft familar grip of Zeref's hand locking with hers, leading her to his table in the back. He led her into the booth and sat across from her where they remained silent for a while.

"So... You haven't changed a bit." Zeref coughed.

"You too. You look great." Mavis said.

"Really? I think that I've- wait... That was a joke wasn't it?" Zeref realized.

Mavis nodded and leaned back into the booth. "Yup. Sharp as ever I see."

Zeref chuckled then quickly went into his serious mode. "How have you been?"

"I've been doing great actually! I got a lot of friends! I also have a job too!" Mavis excitedly said.

Zeref smiled. "I told you that you could do it. You just needed a bit of motivation."

"Yeah..." Mavis' smile slowly disappeared and once again they were quiet. She began to play with her hair to pass the time.

"So... You still working as a vice principal?" Mavis forced herself to ask.

"Actually no. I quit about after a year since... You left." He coughed. "I work as a book publisher now "

"That's nice." Mavis smiled. She then carefully got up. "I really should be heading back. Zeira, my dog, doesn't like when I'm gone for too long."

"I can take you to your home." Zeref volunteered.

"No no, it's fine. I can just ask Laxus or Mira to take me." Mavis said.

"Just let me do this, please?" Zeref begged. Mavis bit her lip and finally nodded.

I shouldn't be doing this...

"Okay, let me just tell Juvia so she can pass the message to Laxus." Mavis carefully maneuvered to the front counter.

"Hey Mavis, you going already?" Juvia asked.

"Actually yes. Zeref is going to take me home, don't think wrong. You mind telling Laxus or Mira for me?" Mavis politely asked.

"Sure. Be careful though, I'll call Gray to check up on you later okay?" Juvia said.

"Sure sure. Bye Juvia, tell Gajeel and Cana I said bye." Mavis said. She felt Zeref carefully grip her hand as they began to leave.

"Bye guys!" Juvia called out as they left the store.

...

Mavis stuck the key in the lock to her front door and unlocked. She was greeted by her dog jumping up at her. "Hello Zeira! I've missed you!" Mavis cooed as she began to pet her.

Zeref coughed. "It's pretty dark in here, where's the light switch?"

"Oh, I don't know. Here." Mavis clapped twice and the lights turned on. "I don't really have a use for lights. I only use then for visitors." Mavis sat on her couch.

"I see. You have a very nice place." Zeref complimented.

"Thank you! I work real hard to keep it clean." Mavis yawned and stretched, her bones cracking in the process. 

"You seem tired, I should go. It was really nice seeing you Mavis." Zeref said.

Huh?!

"Wait! Zeref, I want us to keep in touch! As friends!" Mavis blurted out. She waited for his reaction.

"Well, sure! I mean I guess if it's cool with you." Zeref said casually. "Give me your number and I can call you tomorrow if you'd like."

"Sure!" Mavis gave him her phone number. "Thanks for talking with me Zeref."

"There's no need to thank me. I would have talked to you anyways. I've missed you..." Zeref admitted.

"I missed you too." Mavis then hugged him and was pleased he hugged back.

"I hope things can go back to the way they used to be." Zeref said.

"Me too, but one day. Not now." Mavis smiled. She pushed Zeref away in a playful manner.

"Well I should get going. I have work tomorrow morning and its pretty late now. I'll call you tomorrow Mavis." Zeref smiled.

"Okay, make it home safe!" Mavis said.

"I will." Zeref smiled and shut the door behind him, a feeling of triumph washed over him. His feelings for Mavis had never gone away and he was hoping her feelings for him hadn't either.

I love her.


End file.
